


[Podfic] Going Batty

by Code_Blue



Series: [Podfic] Going Batty [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, this one isn't my fault I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Blue/pseuds/Code_Blue
Summary: Ianto is a vampire. Cue Owen's obligitory Twilight jokes.Podfic of 'Going Batty' by blackkat
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: [Podfic] Going Batty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Going Batty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going Batty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807747) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



**Text:** [Going Batty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807747)

 **Author:** [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat)

 **Reader:** [Code_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Blue)

 **Length:** 10:57

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E37996qMwnWdbCsJ3OgeEMpwdm4evVIk/view?usp=sharing) | [m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1autIYJCVVSHK4rnj5JjE7aNDKiv6VYG2/view?usp=sharing)  


Have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. I hope you enjoyed my frankly appalling attempt at accents.
> 
> Check out the original work :D


End file.
